


Mistletoe Cockblocked aka what is my life even

by LunaIrenePond



Series: Stories From The Rebel Alliance 2.0 [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bb-8 is actually a little shit, im funny, stories in real stuff that happened to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIrenePond/pseuds/LunaIrenePond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So true story, some mom with their kid cockblocked me and my girlfriend from kissing under mistletoe in an amusement park. Therefore I made Poe and Finn feel my pain. Also I gave them the implied sex life I don't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe Cockblocked aka what is my life even

"What are those?" Finn asked from where he was standing beside Poe. They were at a winter holiday party on the base with a bunch of people that they had grown to consider as family.

"That," Poe said grinning. "Is mistletoe."

"Oh, that's what that looks like. I read about it in a bunch of books from the library." Finn said understanding dawning on him.

Poe reached over and grabbed Finn's hand. "Come on," he said dragging Finn towards the plant. 

"No, Poe," Finn said laughing. 

Just as they were about to stop underneath it a mom grabbed their kid and stopped them right underneath it, "Do you know what this is?" She asked her son.

Poe didn't wait to hear the answer, "I need a drink." He said to no one in particular as he walked over to the makeshift bar that was setup.

Finn, who hadn't moved because he could not stop laughing for the life of him, scooped up a very angry BB-8. As soon as the droid had seen what had happened he had snapped out his mini taser and started speeding towards the mother. So, with an angry droid in arm Finn made his way to Poe. "You okay?" He asked a Poe that was on the first leg of his journey of getting drunk.

"No," he said staring at his questionable cup of homemade alcohol. "Why are you holding BB-8?"

"I'm keeping him from committing murder," Finn said casually.

BB-8 responded in a series of beeps and whistles.

Poe nodded, "Yeah, no that sounds like murder to me. Also, I don't think we need a droid defending our honor." 

BB-8 responded with different set of beeps. 

"We can defend our own honor BB-8," Poe chastised the droid.

Finn smiled at their interaction before asking the droid, "Are you gonna be alright if I set you down?"

BB-8 gave him his version of a thumbs up. 

"Okay, I'm just going to trust you that that was the thumbs up we worked out ages ago and not a threatening gesture," Finn said setting him down as he rolled off to talk to the other droids.  
"You taught him how to do a thumbs up?" Poe asked laughing.

"Yeah," Finn said shrugging. "I needed to have a way that I would know he had my back." 

"So you're the one who corrupted my droid," Poe smirked.

"No, that droid was crazy before I met it. The first thing that BB-8 did was taser me several time. After Rey had beat me with her stick."

"Why'd he do that?"

"I was wearing your jacket."

"Ah," Poe nodded. "In any case I do recall having some mistletoe tucked away in our room somewhere so you know, we could just give up on this party now and just go." He said making it sound like a question.

"Okay," Finn smiled. "Lead the way, flyboy."

Poe rolled his eyes at the name and made a hasty exit towards their room, followed closely by Finn.

**

The next morning at breakfast Finn and Poe were greeted to the scariest sight they had ever seen. Rey and BB-8 were giggling together. 

Finn leaned over and whispered to Poe, "should we just go? How hungry are we?"

Poe shoved him lightly, "You faced down Kylo Ren, how bad could this be?" 

“So bad, I might actually die this time. They're conspiring.” 

Rey saw them before Finn could actually convince Poe to skip breakfast. “Boys, go grab some food I want to talk to you two.” 

“We're dead,” Finn said dramatically as the two of them grabbed trays and food from the serving area. 

Rey wasted no time, she started before they even sat down. “So, BB-8 says you two were cockblocked by some kid with their mom?”

“You're dead to me you know that?” Finn told the little droid.

BB-8 made some really pathetic beeps.

“I don't care. You've betrayed my trust,” Finn huffed as he dramatically started eating his breakfast.

Poe smirked and patted Finn’s back, “It’s alright buddy.”

“But seriously you two were cockblocked by some random kid’s mom?” Rey asked.

“Did BB-8 seriously say the word ‘cockblock’?” Poe asked.

“I’m paraphrasing,” Rey shrugged. “Now answer the question.”

“Yes, but not for long,” Poe smirked.

Finn choked on his toast from his breakfast and begun coughing.

“Don’t choke,” Rey said snickering. 

“I hate you all,” Finn said leaning on Poe’s shoulder once he recovered from coughing.

“We know,” Rey said patting his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever write smut? The world may never know... well you will... if you annoy me enough to write it or I might do it on my own *shrugs*


End file.
